Are You My Mother
by goldengreaser
Summary: Luke wounders about his mother.


**Everything is owned by George Lucas not me**

Although he knew the truth of his father, and what a truth it had been, Luke Skywalker still had one burning aching question in his heart of hearts. He had no idea who his mother was. He knew that his father was once a Jedi but what did she do? Was he anything like her? Luke only wish he knew. He did not even know his own mother's name.

Long ago, far longer now then Luke ever remembered it being; he had asked his aunt Beru this very question. Luke could not have been more then four or five then and had come home from the power station rather forlorn.

_His friends were all speaking of their mothers. Luke, young as he was barley knew what a mother was much less that, he did not have him. When one of the older boys had pointed this out Luke had rushed home to his aunt to find some answers._

_His aunt, always more welcoming and understanding then his uncle, had simply smiled and held him close to her. "What is the matter Luke?"_

"_Aunt Beru why haven't I got a mother?" Aunt Beru ran her fingers through Luke's blond hair. She was silent for a moment and then spoke._

"_Luke, of course you have a mother."_

"_Then why haven't I seen her. Was I bad, did she leave? Uncle Owen said my father left to pilot, did she leave me too."_

_Again Beru spoke. She had always had her special understanding with Luke and did her best to explain things to him as if he were a small adult rather then a child. "No Luke. She would never ever leave you. Your mother died when you were born."_

_Luke's gaze cast downward. "Oh."_

_Beru lifted Luke's chin to face her. "I am sure she loved you very much. She sent you to be with your Uncle Owen and I. So she didn't want you to be alone."_

"_I guess."_

"_Luke listen to me. Some times things happen and its not our place to understand. All we can do is accept these things and hope for the best. Right now what you need to accept is that you do have a mother and she loved you very, very much."_

_Luke sighed. He knew that his aunt was right but he still didn't feel like he had gotten the answer he had been looking for. There still felt like he had a void in himself. He knew he had a mother but now the question remained. Who was his mother. He asked his aunt Beru this. She paled slightly._

"_I, I, really don't remember much about her Luke. I only met her this once. I don't even really recall her name. All I remember is that she was a good woman."_

Looking back now Luke could see that his Aunt had probably known more then she would let on. Of course she did. He had learned that much from Obi-Wan. Whether she had hidden the truth because of his uncle's wishes or because she wished only to protect him Luke really couldn't say. In hindsight it was probably both. Beru had always loved him, Luke knew this, and would do anything it would take to keep him from walking the dark path of his father.

He only wish she had told him the truth. As much as Luke idolized the memory of his father it would only seem natural he would want to do the same with his mother. After all a mother was supposed to be a strong force in a mans life. All his mother had ever been was the ghost of a stranger who had given birth to him. All Luke wanted to do was uncover that mystery. All Beru and Owen had done was to make the veil separating knowledge from ignorance even thicker. With such actions it would probably come to pass that he never would know his mother.

Luke sighed wistfully. He had learned with his father that some mysteries are sometimes left best as they are. The hurt and confusion that mystery itself had caused had nearly destroyed him but it had saved his father. What of his mother, did she need saving as well?

There was a beeping noise and it made Luke turn around. R2D2 was standing behind him with C3PO. He beeped sadly. "Excuse me master Luke but Princess Leia is rather worried about you. She has asked me to see to it that you are well."

Luke laughed in spite of himself. "I'm fine 3PO I was just thinking." then it hit him. He looked at R2D2. 'R2 can you do a data scan for me?"

_Beep Buzz Whistle_

"On Anakin Skywalker." he had never thought of doing this before. Certainly the holonet would have some link from his father to his mother.

_Beep Buzz Whistle_

"R2D2 says he will get to it right away." With that the droids left. A few minutes later they were back. R2D2 showed a hologram of a young and rather handsome looking man, not at all the wizened man Luke had known. There was a short biography.

**Born a slave on the dessert space port of Tatoone Anakin Skywalker was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He is accredited with being the only known human to ever participate or even win a pod race. Shortly after at the age of nine Anakin helped destroy a droid control ship during the Trade Federation blockade of the small sovereign planet of Naboo. He was then taken as a padwan learner to a newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin was later a great hero of the Clone wars where he presumably perished under order 66. **

Naboo, maybe he could find answers there. 'R2 do a scan on the planet Naboo. Specify around the time of the Trade Federation Blockade. R2D2 complied as always. Luke searched through the information until he found something that sparked his interest.

…………**..Representative Jar-Jar Binks served in both Galactic and Imperial Senate. This gungin native of the planet Naboo is most notable for his generalship in the battle against the Galactic Trade Federation and for his great friendship with the late senator Padme Admidala better known for her reign as Queen Admidala at the age of fourteen. Jar-Jar Binks is still said to be a resident of Curasant.**

That name, something about that name. He could feel it in the force. He looked up this Padme. Her picture was stunning. Not only was it stunning for her alluring beauty but the women could have passed for Leia almost. He felt it then. Luke knew this was his mother.

**Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo had an extensive political background. Most notable is her service as Queen during the blockade of the Galactic Trade Federation at age fourteen. She later severed as a senator before and during the Clone Wars. She was a strong and fearless leader with an equal amount of tenderness for her people; and is considered one of Naboo's greatest political leaders. Sadly the senator died shortly before the end of the Clone Wars while still with child. Rumors abound that she had an affair with famed Jedi Anakin Skywalker though it has not been proven. **

Luke felt it then. He knew his mother then. She, much like Leia, was a great and beautiful politician. And Luke could feel it then that she would have indeed love him had she been given the chance. And he felt something else too. He had been wrong all those years ago when he said he had no mother. He was luckier then most in that he had two. He had Padme who had loved him and given birth to him. Then he had his aunt beru.

He had not given much thought to it but his aunt had loved him and raised him. She had understood him far better then his uncle ever could. She talked to him and nurtured his light side. Perhaps that is why she kept Padme a secret. Beru had loved Luke so much that she couldn't stand the thought of him loving a ghost like he did her. She wanted to be the mother for him. And, Luke thought with a new peace flowing over him, she was. Aunt Beru was as much his mother as Padme Amidala. And somehow this was all fine with him.


End file.
